


"Please, don't leave"

by Bates



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Leaving, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. “Please, don’t leave.” + Sabriel</p><p>Sam and Gabriel have never parted for more than a few weeks ever since they were kids, but now Sam is leaving and Gabriel can't stand to see him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please, don't leave"

The airport was busy and yet, between the two of them, there was nothing but silence. Sam was headed out to England and well, he was about to check in and step on the plane. His brother was there, along with Gabriel and Castiel and their parents. After almost growing up with the Novak’s, it was weird to leave.

He’d miss them all, quite terribly. Dean would be fine here, no questions asked. He’d be fine and with friends. Sam? He was alone. He couldn’t call Gabriel in the middle of the night anymore because he needed to talk or walk over to his house and throw pebbles at the window until he would open it and let Sam crawl in.

Gabriel had been awfully silent the entire drive over and now, well, he was just standing there, a tiny distance away from him while Sam said goodbye to his brother and the Novaks. All he had to do was go say goodbye to him. It was the hardest thing that he had to do.

Saying goodbye to Dean was hard, but it was nothing like the tugging at his heart he felt when Gabriel’s sad eyes fell on him. He  _couldn’t_.

“Please, don’t leave.” It was no more than a whisper coming from Gabe’s lips. Halfway through, his voice broke. “Please Sammy, don’t go.”

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered the words against the top of Gabriel’s head. “I’ll be back. It’s just for two months, I’ll be back before you know it.” And he wished that it was that. That he would be back before he himself even realized that he was gone.

And then, Gabriel caught him by surprise, stepping up on his tip toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips that tasted like salt. “See you in two months, Sammy.”

“See… see you, Gabe.” Sam boarded the plane with tears streaming down his face and lips still tingling from the kiss.

 

 


End file.
